


Goodbye, Marco

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluffy?, Happening after the midseason finale, Jackie sad, Jarco - Freeform, Packing, Sad, angsty, everyone is sad, first Svtfoe fiction, marco sad, nope just sadness, star goes back to mewni, star is leaving, star sad, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: After Ludo taking the spell book, Stars parents see it as better to take Star back to Mewni. She is leaving silently, saying goodbye to no one. What will Marco do, if he finds out she is gone? Maybe more parts if this one gets views anyways?





	1. Chapter 1

Star looked at the suitcase in her room right infront of her bed and something inside her was turning really sick of that view. The last time she had touched it was when she had to leave Mewni. Wow, she thought, it felt like years ago but it wasn´t even one year since she was on earth. Well, it was nice as long as it lasted. She tried to keep those rotten tears inside of her. As silent as she could she started packing the stuff that was in her room. Good luck the suitcase was magic, other way she wouldn´t fit anything of the stuff inside it. First the basic stuff. It felt so unreal to pack. To go. Why did she go.  
From downstairs she could hear Jackies weird laughter. Star thought that popular girls had pretty laughs but Jackies was ... weird. But who was Star to criticize that? Now it was Marco who laughed. She loved Marcos laughter. Normally he laughed about her doing something stupid right when he helped her back on her feed. When she fell there was always his hand picking him up. But maybe those times were gone, she couldn´t tell.  
A ringing voice came from her magic mirror on the wall. Normally she would have ignored it, knowing that her mom would just bother her with princess stuff that she didn´t want to hear. But now? What was left to do, all alone in her room. She answered the call and tried not to look too sad.  
It wasn´t just mom, but also dad. They both looked very worried. »Did you pack, sweetie?«, asked King Butterfly. Something inside of Star wanted to break desperately. She never was a cry child that cried in front of her parents. But now there was such a big rock inside her heart, trying to get the tears out. She pointed at the suitcases behind her. »I´m on it«, she answered silently.  
»Oh sweetie«, her father sighed and pulled out his hand as if he wanted to touch her through the mirror. As if he wanted to give her the caress that she obviously needed right now. »The carriage will arrive soon.«  
»Have you said goodbye to your friends?«, asked her mother and for a moment she looked worried too. Which was kinda rare.  
Star lowered her head, then shook it. »No, I don´t want to say goodbye. I ... I would start to cry and I don´t want to see them. And besides ...«, she sighed and started pinch herself in the arm so she wouldn´t break down. »I haven´t even told someone that I would go back to Mewni. I guess it´s better if I just go.«  
»Star«, her mom and dad both whispered in union. Star closed her eyes. It was her decision. She just wanted to leave. It was hard enough without looking in Marcos eyes and ...  
»I will say someone good bye, deal?«, she asked and more or less satisfied her parents agreed. They hang up and left Star in her room. She looked around. She had created this room right before she created a big black hole in Marcos room. He didn´t like her at the start. Funny thought.  
The laser puppies looked up at her. She would leave them here, for Marco. As a memory. He and Jackie could take them to their house, once they got married. They totally will get married, thought Star. And while she would be queen on Mewni, way to busy to attend on any marriages, they would become happy.  
Before she would pack her stuff, she would say goodbye. Silently she stepped down the stairs and try to hide from Marco and Jackie, laying on the couch and watching some mexican telenovela. That was a show we used to watch together, eating nachos. Mr. and Misses Diaz were in the kitchen, singing some music. When they recognised her, they shut the music a little bit more quiet but not silent enough so Marco and Jackie could hear them.  
»Star!«, Mr. Diaz said, »is it already time to go?« She had told the two that she would leave. Marco needed someone to tell him after all and also she had to be nice to those who were willing to let her stay so long. She just nodded.  
»You´ve been one of the greatest people we had in this house, Star. We will miss you so much ... but do you really wanna say goodbye to ...«  
»No!«, Star answered way to fast and sighed, when she realized how harsh she started to be. »Sorry, Misses Diaz. I am very thankful. You´re the best too but ... I can´t take it to ... say goodbye. Please understand.«  
»We do Star«, Mr. Diaz said, »but don´t you think you will regret it?«  
Star shrugged. »I just wanted to say goodbye to you«, she changed the theme and hold out her hands to hug the two. After a moment they came towards her, hugging her. It was a warm and familiar hug. She loved the Diaz family. She had become part of this family, but things had changed and it felt like she could bring danger to this place when she would stay.  
»Thanks for letting me live her. And ... please say Marco that there´s a gift in his room when I am gone, ok?«  
The two just nodded. Star went back to her room. 

»My thoughts on Marco«, she read in her journal and a soft smile came over her face. She had just thought good about Marco and yes, she had feelings for her human douche. Like, how couldn´t you love the safe kid with a passion for karate? She would never find another partner with whom she could kick some monster ass if it was needed. He taught her how to ride bike and how rugby games functioned. He taught her so so much about the earth. She smiled.  
It was the last thing that she had to pack. Her room was empty and weird now that every memory of her was packed away. She was used to Glossaryk floating around, telling her to learn some spells or something. A tear left her eye when she thought about him. Poor Glossaryk.  
»Miss Butterfly?«, she heard a voice from her window. She turned around and saw one of the butlers in a carriage floating in front of her window. She had ordered it so no one would see her go out through the door. It was childish but she just wasn´t strong enough for this. Breaking up with Tom was ten times easier than this.  
»Yeah, I am coming«, Star said and she took her suitcase, pulled it in the carriage. When she sat down she looked at the little tower that looked out of a normal looking house. With a wink of her wand the tower dissapeared, a repaired roof was all that was left. Maybe they heard it happen and Marco would look for her.  
»Are you ok, Miss Butterfly?«, asked the Butler and looked at her with the disinterest that they had to show. She wasn´t ok, not in the slightest way. She was sad and the first tears started running down her cheeks. Now it was time to cry because here was no one who would judge her. Just butlers who had to keep her mouth shut. Back to Mewni, away from earth. Earth had felt like a home, it was a kinda a pretty great place what meant a lot because she came from outer space. But now she was about to leave. No, she already left.  
»Goodbye Marco«, she whispered between her silent cries. The house started to become distant. And then, they opened a door with the dimensional scissors and suddenly Mewni was there with the wide corn fields and the big castle. This wan´t the world of Marco anymore. 

»Marco«, Mr. Diaz said with the most silent voice that the strong and enthusiastic man had ever put on. Marco, laying on the couch with Jackie, looked up and he saw the little tear in Mr. Diaz eye instantly. »We have to tell you something.« 

Marco ran the stairs to Stars room so fast he fell several times. Jackie was behind him, screaming for him to be careful but he didn´t care. He was in the second floor and stopped. It looked normal but the door to Stars room was missing. His door, the bathroom door, the one of his parents. No star door.  
»Oh no«, he sighed and felt something inside him, that he never felt before. Jackie caught up on him and laid a hand on his shoulder, soft and understanding. Feeling with him. Marco looked around. That wasn´t normal. There had to be a room where Star lived because this was where Star lived. Star was supposed to be here. Here, with him.  
Tears started to float down his cheeks without him knowing. He didn´t care that Jackie saw him crying. He opened the door to his room and saw a little packed present on the bed, so tiny he could have overseen it if he wasn´t as concerned as he was. He unwrapped it and his heart stopped for a moment. In Stars handwriting was a little letter written.  
»For Marco, the best earth turd I could ever acknowledge. Stay the safe kid and ... if you really need me ... emergency mirror sharp. One call per month.«  
He didn´t even end reading the letter and took the little sharp and tried to start it. Jackie took the letter and read on and then made a voice as if she was really really sorry for Marco. »I have used this months call, sorry.«  
»I can´t believe it. I need to see her, why did she even leave?«  
Jackie hugged him but he didn´t hug her back. He wanted to hug Star right now. He wanted to talk to her. Why did she leave?  
There were tears on those two, now in different dimensions. After a weird, wild time with the princess from another dimension and the safe kid who could kick monster ass. 

Chapter 12 - Back to mewni


	2. Chapter 12 - Back to Mewni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star is back in Mewni and shortly after her fast run away she is visited by her ex-boyfriend who wants to know if she is alright. Her broken heart because of Marco still stands between her and absolute happiness. Ah, and the thing with Ludo having the spellbook and Glossaryk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi >///< I am so happy that some people really seemed to like this so here is Chapter 2. I´ve got the feeling this fic gonna be a little bit darker if it should go on??!! If you like this fic and want it to go on put it in the comments and maybe also write me what you want for future chapters ^^ 
> 
> IF you want to be updated on how I´m working on this fic -> follow me on twitter @gaygeekgodess   
> THANKS! Have fun <3

Mewni was more like a memory when Star went back home. It combined everything she never missed on earth and for the first time on her long journey she wondered why she never got home sick all the time she was away from home. She hated those stiff dresses, stand-up collars and tower height hairstyles. She hated the etiquette she had to bring to daylight when she was around her mother and the only thing that kept her from crying was the way her dad invited her to hunt some warnicorns.   
Days went on so slow you might think they were stuck by chewing gum. She was sitting on the little throne next to her father and her mother. Kings family on their thrones looking stiff and bored at the people asking for help. She could be in school, with Jenna and ... with Marco. She could ...   
One of those snotty butlers at the door took a step forward, did a little bow and then spoke in a way more loud voice: »HEAR HEAR! THE PRINCE OF MEWNI DOWNTOWN ARRIVED, TOM BEELZEBUB!« It didn´t took a minute for Star to realise in what shit she was in. Quickly she looked at her parents who just shrugged at her shocked expression.   
She wanted to curse and run away but she couldn´t. The door was already open and her ex-boyfriend Tom stood there in his fine suit, looking at her. For the first time Star saw something in her face that wasn´t the undying need to make her forcefully his girlfriend. And it wasn´t pity either even though Star first thought it was that. With a sad look he almost acted like he just wanted to know if Star was ok. As if the world wasn´t just turning around him for this one moment.   
»Tom«, she sighed and stood up from her throne, not caring about the way she had to act. »I don´t think it´s the right time to be here right now ... it´s complicated.«  
Tom came nearer, stood still in front of her throne, leaving her the space she needed and wanted. Maybe he really had learned about how to act in front of a lady from Marco. »I know you´re upset right now but ... can we please talk for a second? Under four eyes?«   
He glanced to King and Queen Butterfly with a dark look. He´s never been a big fan of the Butterfly parents, being all angry and concerned about Stars rocky and aggressive boyfriend. Not someone who should rule Mewni when days would come. She knew Tom and how he was stubborn and hard to push away. Silently nodded and went with him in one of the rooms that were next to the throne hall. When the doors were closed she looked at Tom with a mix of anger and annoyance. »So what is it?«, she asked angrily.   
Tom raised his hands as if he needed to safe himself from the hard punching princess. A fading smile appeared on his face. »Star«, he sighed, »are you ok?«   
In those moments she knew that he still felt something for her and it was surprising that he was far away from forcing her to anything. He could see through the layers she had to put on over the day. All the pain she had inside her. She was back to Mewni since a week and tried to give everything she had to be the queen she wanted to be and to learn her magic without Glossaryk. She needed to move on, to get stronger and find a way to defeat Ludo when the time was right. She needed to leave earth behind her for that it wouldn´t bring her much anymore. Marco was nothing more than a distraction was it?   
»Star, I´ve heard it. Everyone is talking about it, Ponyhead and ... yeah, he is talking about it of course. I am worried, are you alright?«   
Am I alright? How should she know. She was broken since the day Ludo went away with Glossaryk and the spell book and since the day Marco had lost his mind in the eyes of Jackie. It was a lie to say she was alright because she wasn´t. But she just shrugged, uncertain how to answer now. »As I said, it´s complicated.«  
»You miss him, do you?«, Tom answered so fast she couldn´t even think in the moment in between. »Listen Star, he told me the current situation and .. I guess I know what your problem is? He is worried about you but you like him, right? You like him like you like me.«  
»Debatable«, she answered with a bored face. Tom tried to hide his anger about this response. He tried a smile which failed.   
»Star«, he sighed and shook his head, »there is nothing wrong with that but ... like, I don´t think I am the one to give you advice on this but ... I want you to be happy and if you just hide in this boorish castle there won´t come any happiness.«  
»I can´t go back to earth and I don´t really want to either? I´m needed here. Glossaryk needs me.«  
Tom twisted his eyes. »Ugh, Glossaryk«, he growled. He wasn´t a fan of that one either. »I know that you want to rescue Glossaryk but you did your best when you´ve been together with Marco, didn´t you? You survived this Castle explosion? He told me about that.« He made a little break and closed his eyes as if he needed to say something very complicated. »Star, you know I have big feelings for you, but I can´t stand you being sad and I know Marco is the solu..«  
»I won´t go back to earth«, she repeated herself, » and you should go. Don´t talk with Marco about this ... about me. I don´t want him to think about me anymore, listen? I have stuff to do that is more important.«  
»You don´t mean that«, Tom responded with serious face. »You don´t want me to say that to him.«  
»That´s right, I want you to let him be. Marco is better without you or anything from Mewni hanging around with him. I want Marco to be happy too but ... I won´t go back on earth. And if you don´t leave I will get your behind kicked out faster than you can put a curse on me.«

»And?«, Marco yelled when the big flame appeared in his room and Tom stepped through the fire. The both weren´t good friends, just bros but now was the time that Marco needed Tom more than ever. He needed Tom to connect him with Star, to bring her back to him. One week. Three to go until the shard would be able to put him into contact with her. Tom said he couldn´t give him a dimensional scissor for that humans weren´t even allowed to own those and Star would make him one head shorter if he did. So he was bound to Tom and the shard.   
Tom lowered his head and sighed. »Sorry«, he sighed and watched how Marcos face got sadder, more filled with worries. »She ... I don´t know what´s up with her.«   
»I can´t tell either«, Marco stuttered, » I mean ... I thought it was alright but Ludo and the spell book really got her and ... I don´t know why she just ran away without saying something, without saying goodbye. You really don´t know anything?«  
Tom sighed. He couldn´t tell if Marco was just as stupid as it seemed or ... He shook his head. »I hope you´ll see her again«, he said with a low voice and disappeared in the flames with the smell of sulfur and smoke. Marco sighed and his heard cringed at how hard he missed the princess from another dimension. He missed her so much. 

She missed him so so much.


	3. A call from earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the POV from Marco-Boy ~~ what is he thinking after half a month of Star being back to Mewni?

When have the Ways changed on how we looked at each other? I thought we were friends, besties and yes, I really thought this would hold on until the earth would crack apart to take you in your dimension. I could always imagine you being queen but I couldn´t imagine it the way you may do it now. I thought you´de be a fighting queen in glimmering armour on a warnicorn and you would fight Ludo and Toffie and everyone who would be in your way.   
But I guess you turned away from that idea and decided to step in your mother´s footsteps. Well, I don´t really know. It is just that ... why would you leave? No one is giving me answers. I think Mom and Dad know it and even Jackie said, she has an idea but she does not tell me about it.   
As if your holding a secret I can´t have the key for. Like ... when I was trapped in your closet. I found that book, do you remember? I ... I read some lines of chapter eleven but I really didn´t thought that this ... No.   
Jenna doesn´t talk with me either. After the day you left she was really angry at me, she yelled at me and punched my arm really hard and well ... from that day on she ignored me. And after I send Tom it´s like I am locked away from your world. I can´t contact you, just this sharp of mirror and I hope that you listen even though you said it would just hear me after a month. The month is nearly over. I tried to get to you somehow. I tried to find keys or portals and I nearly made a contract with some triangle shaped demon but for gods sake I didn´t trust him.   
Star, if you can hear me through this peace of mirror you left me, please know that I miss you very much. I miss the old times. You and me here in Echo creek? Fighting monsters in far away dimensions? I know that you miss Glossaryk and are afraid of what Ludo will do with your spell book but - we can do this together as we always did. We always fought against everything that was against us. But now I´ve got the feeling that we´re against ourselfs?   
I ...

»Marco?«, the young latino boy heard the voice of his current girlfriend. Jackie came up the stairs and stood still behind him for a moment, her ocean blue eyes on the sobbing boy. He hadn´t even recognised that he had started crying. It was just that he was so desperate to finally get to hear her again, to see her face and maybe then he could change her mind about all of that and make her come home. That´s what he wanted. Because his home was nothing without Star anymore.   
Jackie smiled softly and bowed down to him, wrapped her arms around him and smiled on. »I know you miss her«, she said, thats what she said the last weeks on and on and on... He tried to believe her. 

Star. We could be a little weird, we could get a little wild. You were not from ´round here, you´re from another dimension ...


End file.
